


Pretty in Pink

by loudippedincaramel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Edging, Felching, Hand Jobs, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Panty Gagging, Panty Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds panties mixed in with the laundry. When they go missing a week later he decides to ask Louis about it only to be in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I wanted Louis in panties and this happened. Hope you enjoy!

“What the actual fuck?” Harry wonders as he opens up the top drawer of the dresser.

He’s doing laundry. Just a bit of cleaning up around the flat while he waits for Louis to get back from his designated outing with Eleanor.

They’re out shopping, _again_. Ridiculous considering they _just went_ barely a week ago. Surely Harry and Louis haven’t pissed off management _that_ much. They’ve been relatively good about everything.

Still.

Back to the issue.

Louis is out shopping with Eleanor and Harry’s putting away their clean pants when he sees, well, something. A little bit of hot pink shoved in the corner all the way in the back. Curious, he picks it up to see what it is.

Hot pink, lacy panties.

Is this a joke?

The worst part is, Harry keeps wondering if they’re Eleanor’s _. Why the fuck_ would Louis have Eleanor’s panties? _And in their flat?_

Harry shoves the panties back where he found them as fast as he can, like they’ll spontaneously catch into flames if he touches them a second longer.

Okay. So. That just happened.

Shaking his head to clear some of his runaway thoughts, Harry finishes putting the pants away and goes to lay down. A nap is just what he needs.

**

When Harry wakes up it’s to feather light kisses on his cheeks, nose and finally his mouth. He blinks his eyes open slowly and is met with the most beautiful blue.

“Hey, Lou. When did you get back?”

“Only just now.” He smiles. “Were you going to make dinner soon or did you want to get some take away?”

Harry sits up slowly, running his hands over his face before looking at the clock on the bedside table. Still pretty early, plenty of time to actually make something. But his mind is still a bit hazy from sleep and weird dreams filled with _Louis_ and _Eleanor_ and _panties._ Oh god.

“Let’s just get takeaway, yeah?” He probably shouldn’t be trusted around hot objects right now.

“Okay, love. Now hurry up, I demand some cuddles and a movie.” Harry groans as Louis bounces on him once then bouncing out the door, giggling.

Fifteen minutes later and Harry walks into the living room to find Louis eating his food on the couch with Grease waiting on the tv.

“C’mon. Hurry up, Haz.” Louis whines.

Harry gladly goes to the couch, grabs his own food, and cuddles up to Louis. Louis leans his head on Harry’s and starts the movie.

By the second song Harry has completely forgotten about his dreams and anything else that isn’t strictly _Louis_ and the way he _fits_ right next to him.

**

It’s been nearly a week since the Harry found the panties and he hasn’t thought much of it. Except now the panties are _gone_. He’s checked the whole drawer and all the others just to be sure and nothing. He knows that they were there this morning. But now they’re not. And Louis is gone _again_. With Eleanor. _Again._

What is he supposed to think about that? He can’t really text Louis and ask. _Oh hey, found some panties last week and now they’re gone. Did you happen to give them to El by chance?_ Yeah, not going to happen.

Louis hadn’t been acting off this last week. No indication that anything was wrong. If anything, he’s been _happier._ Which, okay. He’ll just talk it out with Louis tonight. The boys are all coming over for dinner, but after that it’ll be just Harry and Louis. Definitely tonight.

**

“Bye guys! Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!”  Louis yells after the boys from his place curled up to Harry on the couch. Harry snorts to himself. “Gee, what a long leash, Tommo. See ya lads!” And with that all three of the boys are gone.

No sooner than Harry can try and figure out how to start the conversation he _really_ doesn’t want to have, Louis is on him. He feels his back hit the couch and his breath is knocked out him before he feels lips on his, hard and bruising. Harry starts to protest but then Louis’ hands slide into his hair and pulls hard. Harry lets out a deep moan and feels a tongue slide against his own. He brings his hands down to Louis’ ass and pulls him forward, rutting against Louis’ thigh. They’re both half hard now and getting breathless from lack of oxygen.

When they finally break apart he feels more than hears Louis say, “bedroom” and then he’s up and dragging Harry that way.  Harry wants to say no, make him stay and listen, but he has his boyfriend pulling him by the hand to their bedroom so honestly, it can wait. It can’t be that bad, right? He trusts Louis. Maybe it was a gift. Maybe it was all just a figment of his imagination. Maybe - oof.

His thoughts are cut off by Louis slamming him up against the wall next to their bedroom door.

“C’mon, Haz. Want you so bad.” Louis breaks away from him long enough to get their shirts off and toss them across the room. “Fuck, you look so good.” Louis starts running his palms up and down Harry’s chest in what would be soothing motions if not for how he catches his thumbs on his nipples with every pass over.  Louis stills his hands and looks up at Harry smirking. “Wha-? Ow! Jesus, Lou!”

The sharp stinging in his nipples is quickly covered by hot, wet warmth as Louis lightly sucks on his right nipple while running the pad of his thumb over the other. Harry’s head is spinning and he doesn’t even bother holding in his moan as Louis switches his attention over to his left.

Louis shifts a bit to move his thigh up against Harry’s cock and suddenly Harry has spots swimming in his vision. With the attention brought back to his dick, he is aware of just how _hard_ he is and _just how tight_ his trousers are and how much he needs to be out of them like yesterday. “Lou, c’mon.   _Lou.”_  He says pulling Louis off his chest. It’s only then he notices how blown Louis’ eyes are. There’s just a thin ring of blue around the outside and his cheeks are flushed and his lips. _Christ, his fucking lips._ They’re just a bit redder than usual and sort of puffy and the bottom one is currently being tugged back between Louis’ teeth and Harry loses it.

He surges forward to take the lip between his own and starts sucking. Louis moans a bit and Harry slides his tongue in to meet Louis’. He tastes a bit like the wine they had with dinner, sweet and a bit fruity and Harry keeps chasing it, trying to lick the taste out until it’s just _them_.

“Haz. Please. Fuck me. Please.” And, well, Harry was never really good at telling Louis no. He slips his arms around Louis’ waist and starts walking them back towards the bed leaving kisses up and down Louis’ neck as he goes. About halfway to the bed he slides his arms from around his boyfriend’s waist to slip under his tight (ridiculously tight) skinny jeans and grabs Louis’ arse, fitting his hands perfectly around each cheek.

Instead of the usual cotton of Louis’ pants, though, he’s met with a different sort of fabric. It feels a bit scratchy and almost like, lace? He glances up at Louis who has somewhat of a sheepish smile on his face. When Harry doesn’t seem to catch on, Louis smirks before pulling Harry’s hands out of his jeans, quickly undoing the flies and sliding them down his legs, kicking them off over to the side.

Dumbstruck. That seems like a good word. Harry’s pretty sure his mouth is actually hanging open and not a single coherent thought is in his brain, let alone able to make it out of his mouth. Also. He might be drooling. Probably not. (He definitely might be.)

There, not two feet in front of him, is his boyfriend. His beautiful, sexy, _wonderful_ boyfriend. In panties. In hot pink, lacy panties. The same panties he was going to ask questions about tonight. It all makes sense now. And, _Christ_ , Harry feels stupid.

“Jesus Christ, Louis. Fuck.” Louis shifts back and forth on his feet like he’s starting to get uncomfortable.

“I know I probably should’ve said something. This is weird. I’m sorry. I’ll just-“ Harry cuts off his rambling with a kiss. It’s soft and full of passion and reassuring and Louis is just taking it. Taking Harry’s comfort and reassurance that things aren’t weird. “You look beautiful, Lou.”

Louis blushes to the tips of his ears and Harry gives him three chaste kisses while he walks them back just a few more steps to the edge of the bed. Louis starts to sit down on the edge but Harry stops him. “Not yet, just stay. Please.” He goes back to leaving little kisses down his neck and stops a bit where his shoulder meets his neck and sucks a bit of a bruise in there. He can hear Louis’ breath coming a bit faster and hitch in his throat when Harry drops to his knees. He sits back on his haunches and just kind of admires the view.

The panties are definitely lace, making a very nice contrast between the tan skin and the (outrageous) hot pink. Harry leans forward and kisses just below Louis’ belly button. He starts shifting a bit again, this time seeming to be more impatient than uncomfortable and Harry grabs his hips to still him. He leans forward again and leaves little open mouthed kisses along the waistband of the panties, occasionally dipping his tongue under to get a taste. By the time Harry reaches Louis’ dick, he’s so hard the tip is peaking out of the panties where he’s got it shoved over to the side. Harry mouths at the tip, tasting the salty precome gathered there.

Louis’ hips twitch like he wants to just shove his cock down Harry’s throat already, but Harry still has a hold of them, keeping him steady in place. Harry flattens his tongue and licks up the entire length, soaking the fabric as he goes. Louis fists Harry’s hair, pushing him against his hips. Harry sits back and smacks Louis’ hands away. “No Lou, just. Stay.” He makes a show of grabbing Louis’ hands and placing them at his sides, squeezing his wrists as a reminder.

Harry sucks dark bruises on Louis’ thighs and nuzzles his nose into the crease of his hip, mouthing at Louis’ balls. He brings one hand up to rub at them while sucking at the head of the dick through the fabric.

Louis’ legs are trembling, chest rattling with the effort to breathe. Harry takes pity on him and shoves him, getting to his feet as Louis fumbles back onto the bed.

“You bastard! What was that for?” Louis laughs as Harry flips him over onto his hands and knees, stretching along his back to kiss him. He tries to keep it quick but Louis turns it dirty, licking into his mouth and moaning around his tongue. He pulls back after one more (actually) quick kiss and reaches under the bed to get some lube.

Louis is propping himself on one arm and has one hand stroking himself when Harry looks back. He watches for a moment, letting Louis work himself up. Just as he starts speeding his hand up, Harry lays a firm smack on his arse. “Stop it, Lou. No touching.” he kisses the reddened cheek in apology, adding “I wanna make you feel good. Let me, okay?”

Louis nods his head, letting out a breathless “yeah” and drops his hand back to the mattress. Harry rubs his hands over both cheeks of Louis’ arse, massaging them a bit then smacking the unmarked side. He trails kisses from the sore cheek to between the two, licking a stripe over Louis' hole. He moans loudly as Harry keeps teasing him, poking at his hole and scratching him with the lace.

Harry pulls the panties to the side and shoves his tongue in deep, forcing another loud moan from Louis as he shoves his face into the mattress. Harry slips a finger into him, circling his rim with his tongue, savouring the whimpers slipping out of his boyfriend.

Harry adds another finger, scissoring a bit, sliding his tongue in as he works Louis open. Louis' breath speeds up, cursing as Harry fucks him deep with his fingers.

"Shit, Haz. Gonna come. _Fuck_ gonna come. Harry bites his cheek by the lace, hitting Louis'  prostate and Louis comes, soaking the panties where his cock is still trapped. Harry slides his fingers out and pets at Louis' back, soothing his shaking body.

"Okay, babe?" Louis laughs a bit, nodding his head into the mattress. "Yeah, Haz, brilliant."

At that, Harry slides the panties off his legs, setting them beside them on the bed. "Want my cock, now, Lou?" Louis nods his head again and Harry slicks up his cock, positioning himself at Louis' entrance.

He shoves in fast, pounding into Louis like his life depends on it. Louis' body rocks with it, pushing back to meet Harry's thrusts, moans forcing their way through his throat and out into the silent room around them.

Harry grabs the panties from beside them, leans over Louis and shoves them in his mouth. His eyes fly open as he breathes hard through his nose, choking a bit on the fabric.

“Now you can scream as loud as you want and only I get to hear it. Hear how desperate you sound.” Louis moans through his gag, spit sliding down his chin. “Looked so pretty, baby. So pretty in your panties. Is that what you wanted? Wanted to be pretty for me, baby?”

Louis keens and arches his back, nodding fast and humming low in his throat. Harry snaps his hips harder, angling so he hits Louis’ prostate and Louis screams, fisting the sheets in his tiny little hands. Harry moans at the sight, gripping Louis’ hips tighter.

“Made a mess of them though. Now they’re all dirty.” Louis whines, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Get them clean, yeah? Get 'em nice and clean and then you can come. Alright?"  Louis starts sucking on the panties, the sounds of slurping and sucking getting to Harry. He loves this. Loves when Louis gets desperate to please him.

He used to feel bad, doing this sort of thing. But he and Louis discussed it, talked about how it made Louis feel good to do things that were humiliating and dirty just to please Harry. Harry snaps his hips harder, hitting deep in Louis, listening to him moan around the panties.

He pulls Louis up by the shoulders, bring his back against his chest. "They all clean, babe?" Louis nods and turns his head so Harry can take them out to check. The lace is completely soaked but it's all with spit, no come left.

"Perfect. You're so perfect, baby." He covers Louis' mouth with his and wraps a loose hand around Louis' cock, panties still in hand. Louis moans at the contact, breathing heavy as Harry thrusts deeper. He whimpers a bit at the scratch of the fabric, grabbing on to Harry's thighs behind him to help steady himself.

Harry gives a few more sharp thrusts and bites Louis’ shoulder as he comes, dick pulsing inside Louis’ tight heat.

“Oh God. Haz, I’m gonna- FUCK! I’m gonna come!” Harry takes his hand off Louis, leaving him hanging on the edge. He growls in frustration at being denied so close to his release.

“The fuck was that for? What the hell?” Harry shuts him up with a kiss and pulls out of him, wincing at the sensitivity, feeling his come leak out of Louis and down his cock. He pushes Louis down on the bed, laying on his back.

He picks up the panties from where they lay beside them and uses them to wipe off the mess, setting them to the side again and takes a moment to admire Louis. All spread out on his back, legs propped up to display his thighs. A warm feeling spreads through Harry’s chest, momentary bliss that _this_ is his. This panting boy, flushed to his chest, trying and failing to be patient, is _his_.

“Haz, I swear. If you don’t make me come, and _soon_ , I will finish myself off and you will not be seeing _any of this_ for a week!” His hands are twitching like he wants to grab his cock and do just that but Harry knows he’ll wait. Not for long, but he will.

“So impatient, babe. Of course.” He bites at Louis’ thigh just as he starts to say something, effectively shutting him up, and laps at the come sliding out of Louis. He hums appreciatively at the bittersweet taste, dipping his tongue in just the smallest amount and pulling it back out to run circles around the rim. Louis grabs on to Harry’s hair, clenching his fists open and close like he really just wants to shove back on Harry’s face and ride him.

Harry groans at the thought and slides a finger alongside his tongue, putting just a tiny bit of pressure on Louis’ prostate. His hands clench harder, obscenities flying out of his mouth.

“Fuck, Haz. Oh god. Babe, feels so good. Feels, FUCK, feel so amazing, please.” desperation clear between heavy breaths, hands twitching and pulling Harry’s hair, nails scraping at his head. He drags the nails of his free hand against Louis’ hip, digging in a bit at a forming bruise.

“Jesus Christ. Fuck. Fuck. So close, baby. Please. Please let me come.” His thighs start squeezing together at Harry’s head, so close to his release Harry can feel the way his muscles start to tighten more and more. He leans his head on Louis’ thigh, giving it a small kiss and pulls his hand back to rest on Louis other thigh, rubbing soft circles on the skin.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis yells, voice breaking halfway through. He keeps kissing and nipping Louis' thigh, continuing the soothing motion of his hand. Louis reaches down to grab ahold of his dick and Harry smacks it away, smiling at the groan ringing in his ears.

Once Louis evens his breath out, Harry licks back over Louis once in a broad stroke and dives in with his tongue. He fucks him fast and as deep as he can, chin pressed all the way against Louis' skin. His hand travels up to pet at Louis, tearing moans out of his boyfriend and urging him on.

Louis' hips fuck back onto Harry's face, making it hard to breathe with every thrust down. His heart beats madly as he works Louis up to the edge, trying to make the wait worth it. He adds in a finger again to hit Louis' prostate over and over till he's a crying mess, begging for relief and pulling Harry's head like it's possible to get him deeper.

Moans echo off the walls and Louis is just being so _loud_. Harry loves it but he knows they should probably be a bit quieter so the don't get another noise complaint. He fumbles off to the side until he finds what he is looking for, never letting up on his actions. He smiles to himself when he finds it and reaches up blindly to find Louis' mouth.

After a few bumps of his chin and neck, he manages and shoves the panties back into the open mouth, cutting off a rather loud moan. Louis pulls harder at Harry's hair, as if trying to get back at him but Harry keeps up his torment of Louis. He gets a good grip on the cock resting under his hand and gives it firm strokes, matching he pace with his tongue and finger.

Louis cries out at that, barely audible through the lace and his hips stutter like he can't decide whether to chase the feeling in his arse or around his dick.

His hands pull Harry's hair harder, opening and closing in short little bursts and his hole starts to spasm around Harry's tongue. He gives Louis' prostate a few more firm strokes and Louis is coming undone above him. His thighs come together to squeeze Harry's head and for a moment he can't breathe.

Harry thinks that if there _were_ a good way to die, this would be it. Completely surrounded by _Louis_ , stuck between those godly thighs as his lover comes undone, completely by Harry's doing.

Suddenly there's air again and Harry heaves in a huge breath, grateful that he'll get to see this again.

He crawls up over Louis' stomach and lays beside him, gently taking out the panties and throwing them on the floor.

They kiss long and slow, Louis blinking his eyes slowly, like he’s fighting off sleep.

“You tired, babe?” Harry runs his hand across Louis’ forehead, pushing the sweat damp hair off his skin.

“A little. That was good, yeah? Not too weird?” He actually looks a bit disappointed, like he’s expecting Harry to say it was, to say it’ll never happen again.

“Not too weird. A little weird. Good weird. You weird.” Louis laughs into Harry’s shoulder as Harry smiles. “God, just shut _up_ already. Jeez.”

Harry gets up then to go get a wet rag out of the bathroom. He comes back to Louis starfished in the middle of the bed, grinning like a maniac.

Harry bounces on the bed making Louis shriek and giggle, curling into a ball to avoid getting hit. Harry runs the rag over Louis’ skin, putting just the barest amount of pressure on Louis’ hole as he runs the cloth between his cheeks.

Louis swats at his hand and takes the cloth away to return the favor.

“You okay? I didn’t-. God, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Louis kisses him quickly and throws the rag onto the floor. Harry makes a face at that and reminds himself to do some more laundry later. Definitely too many come-stained fabrics laying around.

“Nah. It’s fine. Really like it, actually.” Right, Louis. New stuff. Need to pay attention.

“I, uh.” Should he tell Louis? Probably. No secrets. Right. He takes a steady breath and rushes out “IthoughttheywereEleanor’s.”

Louis’ mouth drops open, gaping a bit as he processes what was just said. “You thought they were Eleanor’s? Why the-? How the-?” He closes his eyes and takes a big breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it all out. “What the _fuck_ would I being doing with _Eleanor’s underwear?_ ”

“I don’t know! I didn’t know what to think! I just saw them last week, doing laundry and my mind went crazy and _you were out with her._ I’m sorry!” He’s nearing tears now, but he won’t cry. Not about _this_. He really should have just kept his mouth shut. “Things were just really shit all day. And you were gone. And people were talking about you guys on Twitter again, so I ignored it, and was doing laundry. I saw them and just. I’m sorry.”

A few tears escape down his cheeks and he feels soft hands wipe them away. “Why didn’t you just ask me, love?”

“I was going to.” He sniffles and bites his lip, completely embarrassed by now. “Tonight. Cause, I noticed they were missing. I didn’t think-. I _know_ that it wasn’t-.” The words kept getting mixed up, fumbling over each other like they all want out at once but just end up in one big pile. “I trust you. I just. Wanted to know why. And then you, you know. You were wearing them. And I just felt stupid.” He drags his eyes down, unable to look Louis in the eye and feels a few more tears escape.

“Stop that.” Louis scolds as he wipes away more tears. “It’s okay. I mean, yeah, you’re kinda stupid-” Harry smiles a bit at the teasing “But I understand. Not quite sure what I’d think if I found something like that in _your_ laundry.”

Harry smiles just a little bit more, one of his dimples coming out.

“That’s better! C’mon, love. I have _just had_ some of _the best sex_ of my life and I’m completely knackered.” He lays Harry down on the bed and snuggles up behind him, throwing an arm over Harry’s waist. “Now go to sleep and we’ll talk more later if you want. I’m ready to sleep for days.”

“Don’t think we can do that. Can I be the big spoon, Lou?”

“Nope.” Louis says, popping the p with a little puff of breath over Harry’s neck. “I’m big spoon tonight. Sleep, Hazza.” Louis squeezes him tight around the middle and kisses the nape of his neck. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, Lou.” Harry snuggles back a little, pressing himself against Louis as much as possible and falls asleep wrapped up in arms that barely reach around him, feeling like nothing in the world matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry bout the shit ending.
> 
> Come [tell me](http://www.loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com) what you think! :)


End file.
